Both Oz and the Pigs are Saved/Ending
(After returning to the ground level of Emerald City, Satsuki’s group were cheered upon by the citizens, until Escargoon angrily came up to them and quieted them) Escargoon: (Angrily) Yeah, yeah! I appreciate you guys saving us all, but look at this city! It’s partially damaged from the battle! Satsuki: We’re aware of the damage, Escargoon! We’ll fix it. Escargoon: (Sarcastically) Oh, yeah. Sure you would. (Wizardmon came up to them) Wizardmon: Escargoon! I’ll handle this. (The group remained silent and after Escargoon backed off, Wizardmon proceeded to speak a little sternly to the group) Wizardmon: We are very grateful to all of you for saving us all. But like Escargoon says, this city is partially damaged from the battle. You blew up garlic-scented tomato sauce in the kitchen, broke some walls, crashed into the clock tower…! (The group felt guilty for the damage) Ace: We get it…. Wizardmon: However…. (He softened to Satsuki's group with a soft smile) Wizardmon: Despite all of that, you have saved us all. And like I said, we are all grateful. (He bows down to the group, much to the group and even Escargoon’s calm surprise. Escargoon shrugged and then bowed as well. Then the rest of the crowd bowed down in respect as well as the group smiled softly, glad to have gratitude for saving Oz. Even Tamatoa and Golemon, tearfully proud of Satsuki’s group, bowed in respect) Tamatoa: (Tearfully) Those misfits sure knew how to be heroes. Golemon: (Tearfully) Indeed. (They sniffled a bit. After the bowing ended, Satsuki’s group spoke up) Satsuki: We’re glad to be of help to save you all. Kiki: But regardless, we’ll help fix the damage caused in the battle. Satsuki’s group: (Nods) Yeah. (Then, with their magic, the group and the citizens fixed up Emerald City and even rebuilt a new Ruby University. Inside the university itself, is a picture of Ogremon hanging on the wall, making it a memoir spot in honor of Ogremon) Two days later in Oz…. (In Emerald City, Satsuki’s group, with Olivia and Kiki back in their princess outfits, is given medals and gave a group photo to commemorate their heroism. After the party was over later, Yuki, Wizardmon, and the Kansas children finally received a small supply of instant grow tomatoes from the shop. Then it was finally time to return home to Topeka, Kansas as the Kansas group are saying their goodbyes to Satsuki’s group) Satsuki: Well, guys, I guess this is goodbye again. (The Oz group nodded in agreement with soft smiles) Pinocchio: We’ll be sure to visit you guys in Kansas someday! Oz group: Yeah! (The Kansas group nods back with soft smiles) Both groups: Goodbye! (The Kansas group nods to each other and then said their chant repeatedly along with their magic item techniques) Kansas group: (Repeatedly) There’s no place like home. (Then with that, Wizardmon, Yuki, and the Kansas children vanished. Back in Topeka, Kansas, the Kusakabe Farm group and Oak were sitting on the porch in calm sadness) Yasuko: When do you think Satsuki, Mei, and the others will be back soon? Tatsuo: Hard to tell. Double D: And we tried our best to grow normal tomatoes. And it’s almost morning of day two already. Ed: The pigs are goners! (Suddenly, a rainbow light appeared in front of them and they see Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Yuki, Chihiro, and Wizardmon appear, much to their relief) Kusakabe Farm group: Satsuki, guys! Satsuki’s group: Hey! (They meet up) Tatsuo: Did you get instant grow tomatoes? Yasuko: And how was your trip to Oz? Satsuki: The visit was good, and yes, we got them. (They showed the small supply of instant grow tomatoes, much to the Kusakabe Farm group’s happiness. Later, after the tomatoes have finished growing as morning arrived, the group saw Waternoose’s group’s truck pull in) Kusakabe Farm group: Good morning, Mr. Waternoose and group! (Waternoose, Randall, Fungus, Yzma, and Kronk exited the truck) Fungus: (Happily) Doing great! Kronk: (Happily) Had a good sleep! Yzma: Kronk, Fungus! Kronk and Fungus: Sorry. Randall: Well, it seems you failed to produce tomatoes…. (The Kusakabe Farm group smiled smugly and noticing the smug smiles, Waternoose’s group got confused. Later, after showing them the tomatoes, much to their surprise and happiness, Waternoose spoke up proudly) Waternoose: Oh! You grew some with instant grow tomatoes? Yzma: I’ll be darned. Randall: (Scoffs) I was hoping to slaughter those pigs…! Waternoose: Now, now, Randall. A deal’s a deal. (He pulls a contract out and signed his name on there. Yzma, Kronk, and Fungus did the same. They held it out to an annoyed Randall) Jimmy: Come on, Randall. You know the drill. Eddy: A deal’s a deal. (Randall sighs in anger and gives in) Randall: Fine! (He signs his name too. Once that’s done, Waternoose’s group shook hands with the Kusakabe Farm group) Waternoose: Thank you again for replacing our tomatoes. Yzma: And I hate to say it, but the pigs can be spared and stay with you. Waternoose: That’s right. (The Kusakabe Farm group cheered. Later, after the tomatoes were packed in the truck, both groups waved goodbye and Waternoose’s group left. Happy at their accomplishment, the Kusakabe Farm group went inside. Later, the entire new adventure in Oz was explained) Tatsuo: That was the best adventure story we ever heard! Yasuko: And we’re completely proud of all of you for risking your lives to save Oz! (Satsuki’s group nods with a soft smile. Then Satsuki spoke up) Satsuki: I agree. And I hope both worlds will always be cool! (Then she, Kanta, Mei, and Chihiro sang) Satsuki, Kanta, Mei, and Chihiro: And when we’re singing To the Kansas sky We know why we don’t roam Because it slaps a smile Right across our faces There’s no place like home (After the song is done, the group laughed merrily. The next morning, after bidding Wizardmon and Oak goodbye, the Kansas children resumed their sleepover. Then the farm group came in) Patsy: How’s the preparations for the sleepover? Kansas children: (Happily) Great! (Then got glum) Except…. (The farm group noticed their glum looks) Chihiro: I wish we had our friends from Oz here with us to visit. (Hearing them say that, the farm group thought it over and brightened up to that idea) Felix: How about you invite your friends from Oz for the sleepover? (Liking the idea, the children nodded and did their thing again) Children: (Repeatedly) There’s no place like Emerald City. (They vanished. After a short pause, the children reappeared with their Oz friends in tow. Noticing each other, they said their hellos happily. Later, Mushu shouted out to Popple at a karaoke machine) Mushu: Hit it! (Then the karaoke machine started up and played 98 degrees and Stevie Wonder’s “True to your Heart” on there. As the group began dancing to the beat, Chihiro and Haku and Yuffie and Vincent held onto each other happily) Haku: You ready to follow my lead? Chihiro: Yeah! Vincent: And you, Yuffie? Yuffie: Yep! (Then the two couples kissed each other. After that ended, the group resumed their partying. Then suddenly, Yuki noticed the local cat peeking in curiosity, barked happily, and scared it away, making the group laugh happily) Satsuki’s group: Good girl! (Then they resume partying) The end A Fanfiction Studios Production Songs during the end credits: True to Your Heart by 98 degrees and Stevie Wonder Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version by LeAnn Rimes RAIN by Sekai no Owari (Japanese) The Prayer End Credits Version by Celtic Woman And the end! Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes